


Growing Up Again

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [18]
Category: Naruto, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Parent Damon Salvatore, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: During the 4th Great Ninja War something happened to Naruko were she get sent to a different dimension and she nearly died, so the only way for her to survive was for the nine-tail fox to change her into a child.





	Growing Up Again

"I wanted your help, not your wholly unhelpful advice," he groaned, rolling his eyes at the witch across from him.

Alyssa raised her eyebrow, not at all afraid of the man across from her "I was the one who called you and you came. And I promised you my help…"

The man crossed his arms "You don't honestly believe that I trust you, do you? If there was something like mates I would have heard about it long before you even came into this world."

"I only told you what I saw," the witch argued "There will be a girl. I don't know when and I don't know who. I only know that she will be your happiness, your strength." She tilted her head back, searching the man's eyes "You might not believe what I tell you but I'm not suicidal enough to lie to an Original… The Original."

"You better not," Klaus huffed. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of having a mate… It was stupid. There was no such thing as a soulmate and even if there were… He was the last to deserve one "If I have a… a mate," Klaus started carefully, for once totally thrown off course. He came here to get the help of a witch, not being told that there was someone out there for him "But then… Wouldn't my siblings have one too?"

The witch shook her head "Not as far as I know. I didn't see much and I'm sorry for that but… She completes your wolf. She is the one who helps you to tame the beast inside." When he didn't say anything else, Alyssa hummed "You said you needed help with something?"

"Yes," he nodded "I need you to help me find my brother. Elijah has slipped under my radar and I don't like not knowing where he is or what he's doing."

"That I can do," the witch nodded.


End file.
